Infinite Dawning
by lovelytunes
Summary: Momo and Mars started to think about their future...
1. Chapter 1: Decision

"I have decided!" The two sat down facing each other and declared at the same time.

Then, they were both equally surprised. Mars was the first to ask her, "MoMo, what is that you have decided?"

She pondered for a bit to figure how best to describe before disclosing with a soft smile, "I am referring to...writing a novel..."

It was something he least expected, "Writing a novel? You want to be an author?"

She explained further, "I just want to do 'Prince Kasaba' and his love story some justice. I am going to write out a sequel for it, after getting permission from its original creator who had decided to shelf this work indefinitely..."

"Oh," he now understood. "Well, as for me, be prepared to listen..."

MoMo grew attentive, "Mars, you are unusually serious today..."

He smiled, "So are you...It is finalised that I will be quitting showbiz..."

"What?" His words gave her a great shock. "You must be kidding me..."

His gaze towards her was firm as he reached out to hold her hands and assured, "MoMo, sorry for letting you know only now..."

"It's true?" She almost could not contain the sudden revelation. "Mars, why have you...?"

He knew she would question such, "Everyone knows that showbiz is a very complicated world...I don't want to lose my innocence by staying within that circle for too long...I have thought about this for a very long time, MoMo..."

"Really...What if I say otherwise?" she suggested.

"I know very well that you won't," he has the confidence.

Seeing him so resolute, MoMo was relieved. She nodded with an adorable smile, "Mars, I am really proud of you!"

A waiter came by with their cups of fresh latte. He complimented, "Such perfectly-matched couple...I forgot to tell you both that there is a 20% discount today for regular patrons...Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" they expressed gratefully in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Start

"Yes, the comments are increasing! Thank you, Mars!" Rainie expressed gratefully to him on the other end of the line. She was busy clicking to read every remark by fans posted on the website newly opened by Mars.

He quickly got to his laptop and checked out the website, "As long as you're happy...Let's see...Wow...over 500,000 hits, Momo...Amazing!"

It brought a joyful smile to her face. She went on to read, "Mars, it seems that everyone is anticipating Prince Kasaba's sequel...I am glad that I made this decision!"

"So when do you decide to start writing?" he asked eagerly.

She thought a little, then shrugged, "I don't know, because I really want to meet Prince Kasaba's creator in person first and get to know him or her..."

Mars was confused, "Him or her? So, you've never seen this 'him or her'?"

Momo sighed, "That's right...In fact no one has ever does...wait, maybe the manga publisher ever...I got the permission from her, but other than that, I am completely clueless..."

He wondered, "Anonymous writer, eh? I smell something fishy..."

"Totally," she agreed. "So I better hang up now and call the publisher to arrange for a meeting with this anonymous person...Sorry, Mars...Will talk to you again later, I just have to get busy!"

He was somewhat let down by their short conversation, "No prob! Bye, Momo..."

"Bye!" They concluded the call.


	3. Chapter 3: Reject

Coming to the publisher's office, MoMo looked around for the person whom she had talked to over the phone previously. The place was kind of unruly. Manuscripts and stacks of manga magazines cluttered the only few desks in the area.

"Umm...Hello?" Momo called out.

"Goodness...I barely have enough of coffee this morning and now..." She could hear someone mumbling from behind and hastily spun around only to collide head on with another girl.

"Ahh!" That person cried out loud in an offended tone.

MoMo quickly apologised without delay, "Oh, I am sorry...I didn't know you were approaching!"

The girl rubbed her forehead and looked up at her, fixed her pre-messed up hair a little. Adjusting her heavy thick-framed glasses, she squinted her eyes, "You are...that celebrity, Mars' long-time girlfriend?"

MoMo's face immediately lit up as she could tell by her voice that she is the publisher. She nodded eagerly, "Yes! Oh, Miss Gui Gui! Finally, I met you in person." She gave the girl a warm and firm handshake.

"Okay...okay...Why are you here anyway?" The girl could not care less about MoMo's delight.

She smiled wide and explained, "Well, I wanted to express my thanks and gratitude for you allowing me to write a sequel to Prince Kasaba's story...Then, also to make one humble request...I hope you won't mind..."

"Huh?" She did not feel like entertaining MoMo at all. "I have sent everything to you through email...Now, what do you want?"

MoMo began to sense Miss Gui Gui's reluctance. She cleared her throat and spoke more nicely, "I...would like to see Prince Kasaba's creator..."

Shock was written all across the unfriendly girl's face. She stepped back from MoMo and dismissed instantly, "Impossible!"

MoMo's heart fell.


	4. Chapter 4: Discussion

Mars stirred his cup of steaming latte as he considered intently on what MoMo just told him. They met up once more, just as they did few days ago in this same newly-opened coffee shop at the neighbourhood where she lived. He pitied her for not being able to personally get in touch with the person who meant so much. "Momo, it seems that she is rejecting your request on purpose," he deduced.

She could only agree with him without reservation,"That's true...but I wonder why?"

Mars went on, "This mysterious manga writer...Are you sure there is no other way to find out more about this person?"

MoMo returned him with a rather disheartened look and sighed, "'He or She' has always used the pseudonym 'The Dawn' from the beginning, right until Prince Kasaba's manga went out of print two years ago...I have no idea why..."

Mars reached over to take her hand in an attempt to assure her, "Don't keep saying the word 'why'...MoMo, leave this to me and I will ultimately figure out a way..."

She lifted her gaze at him, responded with a wistful smile and said, "Mars, what makes you so certain?"

He simply turned her laptop resting by the side on the table to face her and answered confidently, "Look at all these more than a million feedback messages your potential readers and fans posted on the website...Don't they offer you much faith to believe in the realisation of your dreams? Moreover, no man is an island...In this world of modern technology, we can easily connect and trace of someone's whereabouts...Trust me, MoMo..."

She felt glad to hear those words coming from him, "Mars, but I've also been thinking about your next step in life...Giving up a successful and bright career...what are you going to do without it? What about your supportive fans?"

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Oh, Ah Zhai...I have told you that my contract has ended...Leaving showbiz is to me, a matter of not renewing it..."

MoMo's expression changed instantly, "You're calling me that nick again! Anyway, I just feel that such a sudden decision means that you're being irresponsible towards the people who have been following you so wholeheartedly all these years!"

He could not bear this heavy shift in focus of their conversation. Getting frustrated, he tried to dismiss it, "Okay, Chen MoMo, look, what's more important at the moment is to settle on your Kabasa prince's matter first. Don't divert our attention..."

She was let down considerably by his attitude. Closing her laptop and putting it back into a bag, she got up and bade, "I sincerely hope you would not make big decisions on impulse...I'll find a way to work around my own problem...See you!"

"Oh dear, Ah Zhai!" Mars moaned as he hastily placed some bills on the table and tried to go after her.

She merely quicken her pace out of the coffee shop and reminded without looking back, "It's 'Kasaba' by the way, please get it right next time!"


	5. Chapter 5: Unyielding

Gui Gui tilted her glasses and stared wide-mouthed at the piece of agreement presented to her by Mars about a minute ago after coming into her publishing office.

When she still did not give apparent response, he cleared his throat and folded his hands, "So how is that? One million dollars in exchange for your close-to-bankrupt company...I am really not cracking a joke, mind you..."

She looked at him before deciding that she must give this a serious thought. Setting down the paper, she snapped, "Sorry, this is not a child's game...I will consider thoroughly first before giving you my final answer, alright?"

He was astounded, "Hey, one million dollars, man! Just how much you'd think your old business is worth? I'm already giving you a once-in-a-lifetime golden opportunity...Oh, okay...if money's the prob, I'll raise to two million!"

She glared hard at him, "Consider!"

He sighed exasperatedly and pushed her further, "Five million dollars!"

She slammed the table aloud, "Consider!"

Mars rolled his eyes and immediately stood up, "What's the matter with you?"

She also got up from her seat across the table, highlighted some lines on the agreement and held it up to his face, "Look at what you'd typed! Foremost condition: I cannot take away a single thing or object from this office upon giving up all rights to my company! What kind of absurdity is this, Mr Mars? Are you from planet Earth?"

Realisation dawned on him. Mars snatched over the contract, "Well, I...Sorry, Miss Gui Gui...But look at the price I am willing to offer you..."

She fumed and dragged him over to the door, "For the meantime, I don't want to see your annoying face...And do not give me any call unless I willingly contact you first, understand? Now, leave and don't you dare pester me!"

Shoving him out, she shut the door and locked it up.

Left outside, Mars wondered if he had really attempt his best in persuading her. Expression turned pitiful, he paced away reluctantly with head hung low. He had failed yet again and let MoMo down.


	6. Chapter 6: Contemplation

Later that night, having waited for MoMo nearly all half-day outside her home, Mars fell asleep on the swing by the garden. She returned only after having dinner in town when it was already dark and spotted him in a slumber.

Hurrying over to his side, she was about to nudge him awake when her thoughts drifted back to their earlier quarrel in that certain cafe. She drew back her hand and started to ponder about the past.

She couldn't understand why she was always saying things to him she didn't mean at all. Infront of his eyes, she just could not easily reveal what's filling deep within her heart. Was she having an attitude problem by being always moody whenever they were together?

Leaning wearily against the hard frame of the swing's seat, she stared on dreamily at his face, wondering how they should settle the conflicting views between themselves. As she continued to indulge in her contemplation, he subconsciously reached out to take her hand firmly in his.

MoMo was surprised, "Mars...Zhuang Jun Nan?"

He did not respond in the least. She waved lightly before him with her other free hand.

"Still sleeping?" She whispered softly.

A couple of distance away outside by the gate, Mars' cellphone left inside his car began to vibrate.

The caller was Yi Zhi, now greatly troubled by his buddy's decision to leave the entertainment world.

Yet another time of no answer from Mars, he decided to give up contacting the stubborn superstar. He resorted to dial Tony's number instead.

"Hello, Tony?" He took a deep breath before breaking out the inevitable news to his company head.

"Sorry to say that,...Mars will not be holding any press conference to announce himself quitting from showbiz. On the other hand, we agreed upon to go for a more unique strategy this time. We will be forwarding Mars' personal farewell message to every single person who ever knew him as a celebrity, either by mail, email or text message...How about that?" Yi Zhi prayed hard that such idea would be supported.


	7. Chapter 7: Involvement

"Really?" Mars almost could not believe it. "Hontoni? Chen MoMo, don't tell me you're gonna deny the very next second?"

She grabbed from him that beloved MuMu stuffed toy and nodded firmly, "I said 'Yes'! We're going to write out Prince Kasaba's sequel together..."

He gasped in amazement, "Wow...MoMo...I never knew you could come up with such an idea of a collaboration between us, a perfect match..."

She simply patted his head to shake him off his dreamy wonder, "Come on, as I had told you...I have decided and that fact settled it all...Now, don't grumble that I don't give you any chance..."

Mars saluted in delight, "Yes, madam...Really, I never expected that we could get over this matter so fast...So, I'm finally a freelance writer!"

MoMo just could not help smiling seeing his innocent display of determination. She then urged, "Alright, our mushroom omelette is getting cold...Let's eat our breakfast..."

As though storm-bringing clouds had passed them by and gave way to brilliant sunshine, they both helped themselves to their tasteful morning meal prepared by the always skilled MoMo.

Back in the 'Little Treehouse' publishing office, the cautious Gui Gui checked to make sure that there was no sign of that unwelcomed visitor all around before entering and locking the door shut.

After resorting to closing all windows, she braced herself to fight back all regrets and intention to change her dreaded decision. There was apparently no turning back or better alternatives. Blinking back precious tears, she took out from her pocket a lighter...To the realm of oblivion, she bravely embarked on a life-threatening course...


	8. Chapter 8: Another Day

When Gui Gui awoke at long last in the hospital, she simply gazed on at the two pairs of worry-filled eyes staring back at her with overwhelming unbelief.

"I..." She stammered blankly, "Am I still alive on planet Earth?"

The other two turned to each other tacitly, trying to make out if her current condition is alright. Then, looking back at the astonished Gui Gui, MoMo gently took her hand and assured, "Even if you were found on planet Mars, we would still go all out to take you back here, safe and alive...So don't worry, Miss Gui Gui...Thank God that Mars and I rescued you in time..."

"Huh?" Gui Gui was completely stunt realising that she had failed miserably at her attempt of a suicide.

Beside her, Mars also spoke up and assured, "That's right, Miss Gui Gui...It's God's plan for us to arrive at your office at the right moment to save you unhurt from the fire..."

"Ohmigosh," she lamented in her heart. Having been unable to bear the burden of a company on the verge of bankruptcy, Gui Gui had opted for the deadly solution to end her life. Yet, who would know, this was the unexpected result she got in return. God has bestowed on her a rare second chance on life. She swallowed hard at the thought of it.

"Miss Gui Gui, even though the damage to your workplace had been done, we had contacted the insurance company on your behalf...I believe, very soon, a large sum compensation will be on the way," Mars kindly told her further.

Gui Gui gaped in wonder and literally squealed within her in silence, "Compensation? I have never dreamt of this...I got my own precious life back...and now, there is money on the way? Cool..."

MoMo saw the changed expression on Gui Gui's face. She was glad for her, "Ya, I will let the doctor that you had awaken so that he can check on you...Just relax, no matter what happens, Mars and I will try our very best to offer you any kind of help you may need, okay?"

Upon hearing such, Gui Gui felt like she has been transported to the heavens. She was at a lost of how to express her gratitude, "Oh...uh...thanks..."

Mars smiled warmly, "It's nothing...You're all alone and obviously require someone to lend a hand...We will always be here by your side, aiding you to recover fast..."

Gui Gui's eyes widen in a daze and she could only quietly nod to acknowledge his kindness. This drastic turn of events made her even more doubting of whether she was indeed really alive. What good deed has she done in the past to cause her suddenly transforming into the luckiest person on earth? Were this pair of queer couple really angels in disguise?


	9. Chapter 9: Support

Taking Gui Gui back to her home after her discharge, MoMo offered her generously the room which Mars once stayed. Setting down Gui Gui's only personal belongings left, she smilingly told, "So, Miss Gui Gui, from now on, you can live here for as long as you like!"

She looked around, with noticeable wistfulness before turning to MoMo, "I...just...don't know how to thank you enough...Miss MoMo..."

MoMo kindly took her hand and expressed wholeheartedly, "Don't mention that at all...And, just call me MoMo...I have long regarded you like my own younger sister...You need help, and I can't bear to see you having nowhere to set feet on..."

To think of how her life had been before two days ago, Gui Gui felt most guilty, "Then, just call me Gui Gui..."

MoMo nodded earnestly, "Gui Gui...sounds really cute..."

Like a candle lighting up the darkness, Gui Gui just experienced a warm feeling seeping into her soul. Before her, stood a person who accepted her just as she was and would go all out to restore her miserable life back to balance. Gradually, after such a long time, a genuine smile once again appeared on her face.

"Okay," MoMo spoke up. "You must be really tired by now...It's getting late...I had made your bed beforehand so it's ready for your use anytime...Have a good night..."

Gui Gui was immensely touched by her, "Thank you, MoMo..."

She smiled at her, "Like I just said, don't mention it...I am grateful as long as you feel comfortable..."

Gui Gui nodded and MoMo left the room. Alone by herself, Gui Gui sat down on the soft bed. Her thoughts wandered again, and naturally, tears flowed.

"I'm sorry, MoMo and Mars..." She whispered upon considering her stubbornness towards them before. Now, she decided ultimately not to hold back anything else from them tonight onwards.

Meanwhile over at Mars' place, Yi Zhi was telling Mars about the favourable reactions from his fans worldwide after they all had received his priceless farewell message delivered straight to each and everyone.

"They all support you unanimously...and are so happy you know each of their number...Mars, what great idea you've got," Yi Zhi praised.

Mars was impressed, "I just want to let them understand that I will miss them, no matter what...They are a significant part of my life..."

Yi Zhi patted him encouragingly, "So, I just wish you success in your Kasaba's sequel with MoMo..."

He warmly acknowledged, "Thanks, mind if you help me announce this upcoming project of mine to those fans? I want to share with them my enthusiasm..."

Yi Zhi agreed, "Sure, why not? They are like a family to you...I'm certain that they will be as excited as you and MoMo are..."

Mars greatly appreciate Yi Zhi for always backing him up,"I have the same feeling as well...Right, I had better let MoMo know about this awesome outcome of our efforts so she doesn't need to worry..." He grabbed his cellphone and quickly hit her number to inform her. Beside him, Yi Zhi could tell that it has been quite a while since he saw Mars this much relieved and cheerful.


	10. Chapter 10: Infinite Love

One year later,

Facing the breathtaking sunset over the infinite ocean before them by the beach, Mars and MoMo began to reflect on all that has happened during this eventful part of life.

She stretched her hands and took a deep breath before musing, "Ah...who would ever know that Kasaba's creator actually got the story from his long comatose girlfriend..."

Mars nodded, "Ya, but the good thing is God answered our prayers...She regained consciousness after so many years..."

MoMo turned to him with a subtle smile, "Right, otherwise...we wouldn't have been able to meet him face to face..."

He agreed and stressed, "Then, she too won't be able to accept his proposal..."

MoMo was glad for them, "What more, he has been actually working in that coffee shop we always go to near my home!"

Mars sighed, "Unimaginable..."

She did the same, and then go on to ask him thoughtfully, "Would you say that we did justice to Prince Kasaba's sequel?"

Mars recapped their own story, "Even though Prince Kasaba got all of Xiao Yu's love and returned to save his planet, the people each one got paired up with his or her destined other half, except for Prince Kasaba himself...He is the only odd-one-out...With his heart holding only half of a full love, he had to go back to planet Earth to search for Xiao Yu, for only with the unity of two hearts, can an eternal piece of love be complete and whole...After that, turning her into a Princess..."

MoMo could not believe they could come up with such a plot, "Wow...come to think of it, just where did we get this kind of idea from?"

Mars pondered and said, "Well, I don't know..."

Noting his confusion, MoMo laughed, "Come on, don't need to crack your brain so hard...We still need to go for our book-signing event...and, then...meeting up with the future director of Prince Kasaba's sequel movie...Don't waste time now..." She brushed off all dirt from her flowing skirt and prepared to get up.

Seeing her in this much of hurry, Mars was even more hesitant as he went after MoMo, taking out a small pink case with a wedding ring inside. "Hey, wait...MoMo! I have something to say...Don't go away yet! Mo...Mo...Ah Zhai!" He has a hard time keeping up with her pace.

MoMo giggled and stealing glances at him far behind her every once in a while, she ran even quicker, testing his stamina in chasing breathlessly after her. "Catch me if you can?" She called out mischievously, unlike her past serious self. As for Mars, despite still at a distance, he was determined to try all he could to win her over to his love and embrace this time...

-THE END-


End file.
